


My Brother Is An Animal

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that came up into my mind while rewatching season two of Whitechapel. Because Johnny shushing Jimmy is my aesthetic.</p><p>It was meant to be part of something bigger but I couldn't yet think of what exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Is An Animal

Suddenly, within seconds, Jimmy stands. The sound the chair makes as being forced back, old wood that once was a living tree, on cold, soulless floor, seems louder than it really is.  
The DI jolts back in shock. Johnny doesn't even blink, barely surprised. He turns his head and whispers calm and gentle "Shhhhh." The little sound maybe keeps him from snapping DI Chandler's neck. You'll never know.


End file.
